Too Cool For Me
by Coyoteclaw11
Summary: When nerdy Austrian, Roderich Edelstein, is dragged out on a Friday night by his best friend, Elizabeta, he meets Gilbert and it's love at first sight. Unfortunately, he discovers they're not exactly on the same level. Highschool AU human names used
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Roderich, you are NOT wearing that!" Elizabeta huffed, crossing her arms.

Roderich frowned, looking down at his clothes. "Why not? I think I look quite nice." He replied.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Because, we're not going to church or spending the day at the library! We're going out! To have FUN."

Roderich's frown only deepened. Firstly, he thought the library could be VERY fun, thank you very much. And secondly, he was slightly afraid of the kind of "fun" Elizabeta had in mind. Eventually, Elizabeta convinced him to change into a t-shirt, jeans that didn't fit very well seeing as they fell a couple of inches below his waist, and sneakers.

"I look stupid." He concluded.

"You look fine!" Elizabeta insisted, looking him over with a look of approval.

He pulled his pants up yet again. "The pants don't even fit me!"

"They're supposed to be like that." She replied, smacking his hand away. "Now come on, let's go already!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him along, shouting goodbye to his parents as they left the house. They climbed into Elizabeta's car and were on their way.

Roderich leaned against the door, staring out the window. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"That's a good question!" Elizabeta replied cheerfully.

Roderich sighed. He had homework to do and a project due next week. He was already half done, but he wanted to have it finished before it was due. There were so many more productive things he could be doing instead of sitting in the car with Elizabeta going who knows where. Elizabeta wouldn't allow that though. Elizabeta would sooner drag him out by his ear then let him stay home on a Friday night doing homework. He knew this from personal experience.

The car finally came to stop a stop and there were there…wherever 'there' was. "Where are we?" Roderich asked, stepping out of the car. Elizabeta threw her hands out and exclaimed, "The mall!" She pulled him inside then paused. "Okay well I'm going to the movies 'cause I have a date, but you can do whatever you want! Just stay out of the bookstore! Alright then, bye! Have fun~" With that she was gone to go see Johnny, or Michael, or whoever it was that she was dating now.

Roderich sighed, and made his way to the bookstore, ignoring what Elizabeta had told him. If she was going to abandon him, he should at least be able to do what he wanted…including go to the bookstore!

He wandered between the shelves and shelves of books. He walked down the aisle slowly, running his finger along the spines of the books as he read their titles. "Yeah, yeah whatever, West!" a voice said loudly. Roderich turned and was knocked to the ground as someone crashed into him.

"Oh, sorry." The person quickly stooped to pick up the couple of books he'd dropped, and then held out a hand to help Roderich up. Roderich froze as they came face to face and violet met red. The boy standing before him had blood red eyes and messy white hair and was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Helloooooo~?" the boy said, waving a hand in front of Roderich's face. He blinked. "Wha- huh? Oh! Sorry, I-I mean, it's okay! U-uh…hi." he stammered. The boy smirked. "Hey." A tall blond came up behind the boy, glaring. "I told you to watch where you were going." He said.

"No worries, West! Everything's cool, right…uh…what's your name again?" Roderich couldn't help himself from smiling, and quickly told him his name.

"Oh cool, I'm Gilbert, and that's my little bro, Ludwig." The boy replied, pointing back at the stern blond. Roderich blinked. Little brother? He was taller than he was!

"Come on bruder, we have to go." Ludwig said, putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever! See ya later, Roddy~" he said, letting his brother lead him away.

"Okay!" Roderich called after him.

Gilbert put his hands in his pockets, and looked up at his brother with a smirk. "He was kinda cute," he commented. His smile turned a little mischievous. "Almost as cute as Feli, huh?" Ludwig hit his arm, his cheeks growing red. "Shut up."

Gilbert laughed. So far he had managed to piss his brother off multiple times and he'd met someone. This might turn out to be a pretty awesome place to live if he says so himself.

**A/N: So without further ado, I give you Too Cool For Me! Yep! Since I have yet to update my other fanfic: Awesome Pianos in like forever…I have decided to write a new fic! **

**Don't worry; I haven't given up on ASRV yet. I just haven't been able to come up with any good ideas for the next chapter. **

**I got the idea for this as I was walking to the library thinking about how lame I am . Come now, what hot, desirable, popular chick sits around writing fanfics, reading books, drawing all the damn time and spends all her free-time on the computer? I have no life, I know this… *headdesk* **

**BUT ANYWAY, I thought oh hey, I could totally write a fanfic about this! And Roddy makes the perfect nerd! …and so far I've only written PrussiaxAustria. I need more variety…GIVE ME IDEAS! I wanna write a one-shot, I've never been able to write a good short story and I'd like to try~ **

**Request a one-shot, I might do it…as long as it's not UsUk (because I hate that pairing, no offense to any of you shippers) or smut (because I can't write smut for the life of me) LOLKAY time for me to shut up! Adios~ See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, out with it."

Roderich blinked and looked up at Elizabeta. They were seated on the floor of his room. "What?"

"You've been grinning like an idiot since we left the mall!" She leaned closer, smirking. "Meet someone?"

Roderich blushed and looked away. "Kind of..."

Elizabeta squealed loudly. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she insisted excitedly.

Roderich felt a small smiled tug at the corner of his mouth, and he told her all about his encounter at the bookstore.

Elizabeta sat back and bit her lip thoughtfully. "Gilbert and Ludwig? Never heard of either of them. He sounds pretty cute, though. It's too bad he sounds a bit too...er, well how would I say this...? _Cool_ for someone like you, I guess."

Roderich stared at her. "What are talking about?"

Elizabeta sighed. "I'm your best friend, right? And as your best friend, I have an obligation to be utterly and completely honest with you no matter what, am I right? So, as your best friend I kinda have to say, you're not exactly...well...you're kinda...lame."

Roderich frowned. "You couldn't find a nicer way to say that?"

"The truth hurts, Roderich."

He shrugged. It didn't matter what she said. She hadn't even met him! Sure, Gilbert was cool, in fact _very _cool, but not _too_ cool! Not for him! No way!

He changed the subject, and didn't bring Gilbert up for the rest of Elizabeta's stay, not wanting to hear any more on how impossible any kind of relationship would ever be between Gilbert and him.

Roderich woke up feeling pretty good. He'd had a nice dream, and not to mention it was Monday. He liked Mondays. He got dressed, made lunch, said goodbye to his parents, and blew his piano a goodbye kiss (because that's totally normal...totally) before going out to meet Elizabeta and walk to school.

Once they'd gotten to school, Elizabeta ran off to meet with that guy she'd seen over the weekend, and Roderich made his way to his locker. Unfortunately, his locker was right across the hall from Alfred Jones'. Alfred, Francis, Antonio, and Arthur made up the group of kids who made it their sworn duty to harass Roderich every single day of school. Only this morning they weren't bothering him. They seemed to be interested in something else..._someone _ else.

Roderich froze.

"Oh cool, you're new here?" the infamous, loud and very annoying voice of Alfred Jones filled the hallway.

"Oh~ De donde? Where are you from?"

"Your accent, it zounds familiar..."

"It's obviously German, frog!"

There was a cackle. "Ja! My bro, West and I are from Germany. But I'm definitely awesomer 'cause I'm Prussian!"

Gilbert, _his_ Gilbert, was in _his_ school talking to the 'popular boys'! This was not happening.

"You're not so bad. Wanna hang with us at lunch?"

"Sounds awesome~"

A small whine rose in Roderich's throat. That was it. He was going to become one of them. Soon, he'd be spilling Roderich's lunch on him and destroying his projects and stealing keys from is piano. Tears sprung to his eyes and he ran off (because h-homeroom would be starting soon, n-not because of anything else, no! No way!)

From the corner of his eye, Gilbert caught someone running off. He frowned, looking up. Weird...that person looked kind of..._familiar._

"Who was that?" he asked.

Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes. "Him? Just some nerd. No one actually worth knowing."

Gilbert laughed. "Okay, so who _is_ worth knowing around here?" He would find out who that was later.

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update! I hope you like it~ short author's notes are short**


End file.
